


King of the dogs

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Car Sex, Dr. Frederick Chilton Being an Asshole, Escort Service, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: When a young Hannibal Lecter is tasked with paying for medical school it leads him to find unorthodox methods for making money that leads him to a local escort agency for the rich and famous.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is edited.
> 
> Will graham and chilton are in their early 50's and have a very vivid love hate relationship.
> 
> Hannibal is around 20 something.

Blue eyes looked into the mirror as the short male fixed his bowtie, and lint rolled his clothing, the large mutt looked at him from the doorway, her tail wagging as soon as his gaze drifted to her.

He was one of the most valuable people within the fbi, he taught every day at the collage and kept to himself, although he had wealth beyond comprehension he lived in a moddest cabin, rescuing dogs and choosing comfort instead of a snobby sterile environment.

Will fixed his hair, combing it back, he could only sigh at the fleeting streeks of grey, every women he had been with recently said he looked distinguished, like a silver fox, he was in his fifties but could pass for younger with how fit and toned his body was, spare for the small bit of extra skin lining his waist.

The sleek black bently slowed to a stop in front of the rustic cabin, will gave each of the dogs a pet before sliding out the door and locking it, will insisted he could drive himself but the leader of tonight's gala had other plans, the driver opened the door and he got in and sat, buckling up before looking to his phone.

Will seen the texts from Jack, 'don't forget to wear your best clothes, your representing the FBI tonight.' that only made him roll his eyes, he knew how to dress after the cheif had throughly reemed him out at a gala years prior for showing up in a ruddy dog haired covered sweater and worn jeans.

The drive to the gala was a bore, it was will who stayed quiet, using his time to scroll through local shelter pages to see if any dogs were being abandoned at the kill shelter that he could rescue, he was glad to have adopted out some of his older dogs this month, it brought a smile to his face.

****

Will arrived at on time, the door was opened and he stepped out, Jack looked to him,  
"how was your drive?" he asked giving him a look as he strode up the stairs towards the large booming halls filled to the brim with agents, doctors and other people of importance that will didn't care to know.

Jack and his shorter counterpart milled around, speaking to Alana and her date for the evening Margot, Will of course wasn't paying close attention to what anyone was saying, he had tuned out the stuffy talk of potential patients and ex cons.

Will abandoned his co workers for a split moment onto to walk right into the one doctor he hadn't yet seen, Fredrick chilton, the pinnacle of stuck up and snobbish, the man radiated it,  
"im surprised, no dog hair this time?" he smirked slightly at his comment, holding a glass of wine in his hands.

Chilton had a love hate relationship with will it seemed, several "encounters" on the professors desk after rounds of whiskey were more than enough to make him realize just how in shape will was, it was enough to make him think of how lonely he was at times,  
"remind me again why I speak to you?" will stroked his temples.

Will glared at the doctor before him,  
"because it seems neither of us can find good company to share our beds spare for escorts" chilton snatched a glass of wine from one of the waiters and handed it to the greying man before him,  
"drink, you look as if Jack has chewed at your last nerve" he spoke with a slight smirk.

Chilton could see that familar glint of exhaustion and annoyance as the agent before him downed a half glass of rather expensive Cabernet merlot,  
"you know I don't find this sort of thing fun Fredrick, this is why I end up getting tipsy and going home with you or calling the agency for someone else" he spoke softly, looking around, it was normally Jack who dragged him to this sort of thing.

"I already have someone here for you tonight-" he was cut off,  
"you what? Am I getting that predictable" will asked looking to him, the doctor simply shrugged,  
"well yes, but that's besides the point, I'm more than out of commission since the ripper incident last month" he said softly, the greying man didn't notice his counterparts cane till he took a sample glance.

Will let out a sigh,  
"thats understandable, but who is it that you chose for me anyways?" he looked to his frenemy as he downed the rest of his wine, he expected the worst, he was starting to grow tired of females once again,  
"you see that blonde over there helping the wait staff get food out of the kitchen? He works for the agency by night and it seems he is a chef by day" chilton rambled on.

Chilton seen will stare at the man in question, the way his blue eyes kind of lit up,  
"seems he's off in a few minutes, I will let you go have fun" the doctor sipped his wine and gave the agent a gentle push as he walked by, going to talk to Alana and her date.

Hannibal seemed to smile as the last of the finger foods left the kitchen, he took off his apron and tossed it into the hamper, he was off for the night and was finally able to continue his night job, he adjusted his waist coat and smoothed his jacket down gently as he stepped into the ball room, looking for his partner for the night, he knew well just what the man looked like.

Will tapped his fingers on his glass idly, holed up on his thoughts till he seen someone step in front of him, extending a hand,  
"will I presume" he spoke, his voice seemed to match his beauty, smooth like the finest chocolate one could buy, the agent took the blondes hand, shaking it firmly,  
"yes, Im assuming your my date for tonight" he spoke softly.

The blonde nodded ever so slightly,  
"yes I am, my name is Hannibal" he said with a small smile, trying to make the detective a bit more comfortable with him,  
"I've herd of you mister Graham, your highly talked about" he said softly, walking with the man to get another glass of wine.

Will hummed,  
"im already sure Fredrick has told you every personal detail he knows about me aside from that, if it were my choice I would be home right now fishing and enjoying time with my dogs" he wasnt very happy about this whole ordeal that Jack dragged him into once again,  
"You don't seem very alike to anyone here, I find that intresting on its own, care to dance?" he asked.

Hannibal seen the subtle surprise in the brunettes eyes,  
"I would like that" he said softly, will took his hand and was wisked onto the dance floor with others, a hand was wrapped around his waist and the other was on his shoulder, the hight difference surprisingly wasn't that bad even though it looked awkward.

****

They moved along the dance floor with grace, will normally had two left feet when it came to dancing, he could never get the steps right it seemed, but with Hannibal it somehow changed, he had a small smile gracing his lips as they glided across the polished marble with ease,  
"Your a very good dancer" the profiler commented.

It was chilton who watched from the side of the room with a smirk on his face as he sipped his wine, he had only seen the brunette smile a handful of times, usually meant he was drunk or had seen a dog he liked.

Will broke from the dance, Hannibal took his hand and lightly kissed the back of it, looking up at his lover for the night,  
"you are a wonder dancer Mr graham" he said with adoration,  
"please, call me Will" he said softly looking into his eyes.

Hannibal could see potential in the man, something that no other client of his had, the perfection in his eyes, their faces closened, noses brushing together as their lips pressed against each others, wills arms gently wrapped around his neck.

Their bodies pressed together gently as hannibals hands held wills cheeks, they pulled away and looked into one another's eyes, the brunettes cheeks were dusted in pink, he looked away for a moment, the event was already over, guests were leaving,  
"have fun you two" chilton gave them a wink as he left and blew will a kiss.

"leave it to chilton to be creep" will muttered, he didn't reawjust how time flew when he was with the blonde, he took hannibals hand and walked towards the car, giving Jack and his wife a wave before leaving, he didn't want to be questioned about who he was going home with.

The door was opened for them and will got in first, Hannibal slid in beside him, when the driver shut the sleek black door both men devoured one another, their teeth clacking as they roughly kissed.

Will gently pushed Hannibal onto his back, pulling away from the kiss panting,  
"the drive isn't long thankfully" he said out of breath, it had been years since he'd gotten an escort, he mostly went and had one night stands with women at bars if he was really feeling horny, buying someone for sex was more chiltons thing it seemed.

Hannibal kept his lips on wills, feeling the elders hands moving down his body, resting on the gentle pudge of his stomach, will broke the kiss, looking into the deep chocolate eyes of the blonde,  
"are you alright with all of this? I will stop if your uncomfortable" the brunette knew better than to push, even drunk he was respectful.

Will seen the blonde give him a look, blinking a few times in surprise,  
"yes, of course" he spoke with a crooked little smile, he was perfect, their lips met once again before the profiler fiddled with the button on the younger males slacks, his slim fingers slid into his pants.

Hannibal bucked his hips slightly when the older man pulled out his cock, stroking it gently before licking the tip, he looked up at the blonde before sliding the cock into his mouth with ease, will moved the blondes hand to the back of his head.

Will felt the blondes fingers grab at his hair as he started to suck, slowly bobbing his head, he was skilled when it came to oral pleasure, Hannibal covered his mouth with his hand as he moaned, his hips lightly bucking.

Hannibal tugged the profilers hair, his hand muffled the deep wanton moans that left his mouth, his hips bucked slowly, he didn't want to choke will but he couldn't help himself, the way the brunettes warm tongue ran over each pleasure point.

Will knew with the way the man was squirming that he wouldn't last long, he lightly hummed, meeting the blondes eyes, he could see the man coming undone, the way his bangs flopped over his forehead as he struggled not to make a sound.

Hannibal couldn't hold himself together any longer, he seemed to squirm slightly in place as his body grew taught, will didn't stop, he ran the flat of his tongue on the underside of the blondes cock, humming lightly before pulling away panting softly.

Will looked up at the blonde lightly running the tip of hid tongue over the head of his cock, his nails gently ran along his inner thighs,  
"Hannibal~" he said with a soft moan in his voice.

Hannibal came with that, his body finally releasing onto the silver foxes face, he panted harshly, letting go of wills hair, he seen the man sit up, running a finger over the white splatter on his face as he panted.

Will cleaned his fingers with his tongue, looking into the chocolate eyes of his lover, Hannibal sat up, fixing his pants before crashing his lips into the profilers once again.

The car rolled to a stop, will simply ran a hand over his hair and fixed his jacket as the driver opened the door, he tipped him before extending a hand to the long legged blonde, Hannibal took it and got out of thr bently, walking with will to the front door.

Will seen the car go from out of site, he pinned Hannibal to the front door, a knee slotted in between his legs,  
"if it weren't so cold I'd fuck you on the porch" their breath could be sighted, it was fridged.

Hannibal nearly moaned at the friction, he panted lightly, before he knew it wills lips were on his own once again, he could hear the smaller man frantically fiddling with the keys to unlock the door.

Will finally got the door open, he grabbed onto hannibals waist as he swung it open, he didn't want either of them to topple over, he was glad some of the workers had put the dogs in their kennels for tonight.

Hannibal stopped to breath for a moment, will led him into the house, pushing the door closed with his foot, he panted softly, they gently padded towards the bedroom.

Their lips met once again before they began to strip one another with haste, formal clothes getting torn away, Hannibal ran his hands along the elders body, feeling the tight muscle and smooth Skin, he was surprised will was in good shape.

Will gently pushed him onto the bed, a finger running down the soft fluff on his chest,  
"are you more comfortable on the top or the bottom?" he asked softly, the profiler leaving soft kisses along his throat and chest.

Hannibal looked to him, most people didn't ask, they just went forward,  
"bottom" he said softly, will pressed their lips together once again, letting the blonde sit up, his hand ran down his body.

Will would rather give than take from his partners it seemed, he pushed Hannibal away when he tried to give him oral, simply shaking his head as he fiddled in the nightstand for the lube,  
"I've never had a partner so attentive" the blonde spoke softly, watching the man.

Hannibal was at ease when the older man nudged his legs open, he noticed how the brunette wasn't very vocal when it came to bed, other than asking for consent, he was yanked from his thoughts as will kissed him again.

Will ran one hand down the blondes chest as his other gently slid a finger into the man below, stretching him slowly, Hannibal moaned into the kiss, he was in heaven it seemed.

Hannibal arched slightly when will brushed against the soft spot inside him, he moaned against the brunettes lips, lightly bucking his hips in pure pleasure.

Will moved from the blondes lips to suck on his neck gently, hearing the soft moans and hitches of breath from the younger man below, the way his body responded to every bite and caress, like a fine tuned instrument.

Hannibal was already close to climax, he put a hand on on the brunettes shoulder, gently squeezing, will looked at him and slowly pulled his fingers out, kissing his cheek as he lubed his cock.

Both bodies shifted positions, Hannibal was laid with his stomach flat on the bed, his hips held up by the profilers sturdy hand, he guided his cock to the blondes stretched hole, slowly sliding in, will let out a soft moan and bottomed out.

Hannibal seemed to moan lowly when the detective started to thrust, slow yet powerful enough to make the bed creak and the headboard clack against the wall, will leaned forward, his chest pressing to the blondes sweat soaked back.

Will softly panted, lightly biting the shell of the blondes ear, one hand held hannibals wrists well his other arm was wrapped around his soft waist, the brunette loved being this close, hearing the younger males breath and feeling the slick of his skin was more than enough to send him over the edge.

Hannibal moaned out lowly, before he even had to say it will went faster, snapping his hips, feeling the blonde push his ass back into each of the brunettes thrusts.

Will herd a scream when he hit the blondes spot, he let go of his wrists and grabbed his hips, letting out a low growl,  
"your such a good boy" he said softly between moans and grunts of pleasure, the brunette adored the praise he gave.

Hannibal arched his back, his body grew taught, he was achingly close to climax, will could tell with each thrust, the brunette slid a hand down the younger males body, stroking his leaking cock.

Both men grew closer, Hannibal was first to climax his body going limp under his lover as he panted harshly, will followed suit, pulling out and stroking his cock slowly, he came across the soft skin of the younger males back with a growl.

Will was first to get out of bed, Hannibal herd him, his eyes were closed as he panted, tired and spent from his climax, he herd will pad back into the room, before wiping his back down with a warm cloth.

Hannibal was turned into his back, will helping him sit up gently, the brunette gave him some water and then laid beside him, pulling a blanket over both of them, it was the blonde who inched over, laying his head onto the elders chest, tired and spent.

Both men drifted softly a to sleep, tangled in one another's arms.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wakes up after his night if adventure with will, he's then whisked off to his next client, a familiar face.

Morning came with light streaming into the bedroom, dogs of all types milled around the room, Hannibal sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around noticing the empty space beside him, he gently petted what looked to be a Shepard as he slid on his clothes.

Hannibal combed his fingers through his hair and walked out into the common area, will was cooking breakfast, he glanced over,  
"are you hungry?" he asked softly, he had a set of glasses on as he stirred a pan full of eggs, the young escort knew he wasn't supposed to stay and eat but the older man had such an allure to him that he simply nodded and took a seat.

Will put breakfast on plates and gave Hannibal one, sitting beside him as they rate in silence, the escort would have said it was awkward, the man who had him for the night would say otherwise as they dined in the quiet of the early morning hours.

The dogs seemed to sit at wills feet, some laying across couches and chairs, Hannibal snuck one of them a piece of toast and gave it a soft pat,  
"how many dogs do you have?" he asked softly, the older man snapped out of his thoughts for a moment,  
"twenty but I own eight of them, the rest are rescues and surrenders, some just take time to find the right person" he smiled to himself.

Hannibal soon helped with the dishes and herd the all to familiar honk of the agency car outside, he grabbed his jacket preparing to leave, will grabbed his shoulder gently and pulled him into a kiss, it was soft and gentle,  
"I might see you again at the next Gala" the blonde could only smile and nod gently before leaving the home.

****  
Working in the agency was always a hassle for hannibal, packing your life for the next week or month into a suitcase to stay with some usually rich older man who wanted to mindlessly have sex till he was set to leave was always hard on him.

He could only imagine who he was to stay with this week as the car stopped at a lavish, yet familiar, mansion, he grabbed his suitcase and knocked on the door gently, watching as the town car drove away, leaving him to his own devices.

Hannibal was rather surprised when chilton opened the door, tired and a little hung over from the gala before, he had a small smile gracing his lips,  
"I take it you and will had fun last night?" he had a look that could rival the Cheshire cats grin.

Chilton stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind the gorgeous blonde, Hannibal let out a soft chuckle,  
"I did" he said with a smile, Fredrick was a regular when it came to him,  
"im glad, I'm still a bit hungover, one of my head nurses started giving out shots of vodka, I think I'm too old for any sort of party" he said softly.

Hannibal put his suitcase in the doctors room and came back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist,  
"you need sleep" he said as he kissed his ear gently, chilton leaned back into him, closing his eyes.

Chilton sighed softly,  
"I didn't know I'd get this attached to you, the house feels so lonely when your not here now" he said quietly he could feel the taller mans hands grip him just a bit tighter, it was always a few weeks every month the doctor paid for Hannibal to be with him.

They moved to the couch, Hannibal laying with the doctor in his arms, wrapped up, the blonde always felt affection for the older brunette, every kiss they shared made his chest swell with adoration.

Hannibal pressed kisses to the doctors temple,  
"I have an offer for you" chilton said with a tired yawn, his eyes lazily closing as he snuggled into the younger man,  
"im tired of being alone like this, if you quit being an escort you can live here and I will pay for your schooling... " he dozed off, succombing to the warm embrace of sleep.

Chilton leaned back against Hannibal who looked at him wide eyed, he didn't say anything but kissed his jaw gently, nuzzling his neck before getting comfortable and falling asleep as well.

Hours later chilton woke, cracking open his eyes and seeing the outline of a person, he startled and sat up in haste nearly a screaming, will was standing before him,  
"it's just me, don't have a heart attack" he said rolling his eyes,  
"why the hell are you here?" the doctor asked with a yawn.

Hannibal roused slightly, sitting up,  
"hello Mr Graham" he said softly with a groan, he was stiff from the couch,  
"you didn't pick up your phone" he said, although will hated chilton they shared a mutual love at times, worry and loneliness,  
"Im hungover still, I'm sorry" he rubbed his face gently.

Will gave Hannibal a wave, it was rare the man came over but when he did they usually spent the day having sex and ordering out, eating fried food, chilton did have his cheat days where he pushed aside his fancy cover and ate in a pair of jeans and a scruffy sweater.

Chilton groaned and Hannibal gently kissed his cheek,  
"I will make everyone lunch" he said softly, he got up and headed to the kitchen, the doctor smiled tiredly,  
"that's fine, should I ask why Hannibal is here?" he said sitting on the footstool beside the doctor.

Hannibal listened from the kitchen,  
"im his regular, he stays here a few weeks a month, I do feel bad he's stuck with swine like you once a night" chilton smirked, will rolled his eyes,  
"how did I miss this?" he said staring at him,  
"I don't know, you don't come here very often, besides the only time I visit is in your office at the university."

The kitchen was lavish and the blonde knew it well, where every spoon to every fork lay, after all he was the one who organized it on his week that he stayed, he pulled out ingredients of all kinds.

****

Hannibal was rare to get stuck in his own head, he was always focused and precise, but during lunch he couldn't help but think of the doctors offer, he dwelled on that thought till he felt a hand on his thigh,  
"Hannibal? Are you alright?"

Fredrick was concerned, he wasn't used to the man being so distracted, especially during a mealtime, even will had seemed to clue in,  
"thinking" he said simply, will felt his phone buzz and excused himself from the table, knowing it was either Jack or one of his volunteers calling about a dog.

Will slipped outside for a moment to speak, Fredrick grew a bit concerned,  
"Hannibal tell me what's on your mind please" he pressed, the blonde looked over to him,  
"was that offer you made earlier true?" he questioned, locking his eyes with the brunette.

"yes, I'm not getting any younger and I've grown fond of having you here, the house doesn't feel like home without you" he said softly, he looked back at the food on his plate, picking at it with a fork.

Hannibal bent down and gently kissed Fredrick on the lips, the doctor smiled a bit, his hand stroked the blondes cheek,  
"having fun Fredrick?" will smirked a bit looking at them.

Fredrick blushed and pulled away, matching the look he was given,  
"more than you could ever know" he said softly, his hand on the blondes thigh under the table, will sat back down with an eye roll.

Dinner bled into the night, wine was shared and so were secrets, but Fredrick still kept his hand on Hannibals thigh firmly, letting him know he was still there, no matter what.


	3. Beck and Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Fredrick share a night of love and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

Will left in the early hours of the evening after dinner, Fredrick lounged with Hannibal on the couch in his arms.

Hannibal was laying gentle kisses down the doctors neck, his hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

Fredrick let out a soft purr and undid the buttons for him, feeling Hannibals warm hands sliding down his chest, running his fingers over his nipples.

They shared a soft kiss, lips moving against one another, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance, Fredrick moaned softly when the button on his pants was popped open.

Hannibal gently palmed him through his boxers, pulling away from the kiss to pant softly, Fredrick looked back to him, blushing heavy, eyes half lidded,  
"bedroom now" his voice was hushed.

Fredrick was picked up, carried to his bedroom, Hannibal knew if they continued on the couch it wouldn't end well, since last time they had relations there they couldn't get the stains out.

The blonde laid Fredrick down gently on his bed, he wanted to devour him, make him scream to the heavens above but he waited patiently.

Hannibal stripped off his shirt and pants, helping Fredrick out of his own clothes before getting on the bed, running his hands over his body gently, feeling the soft bit of fat under his fingers, the old scars and marks.

Fredrick shivered a bit and closed his eyes, focusing on the warm hands, followed by lips, that ran down his body,  
"so beautiful" the blonde muttered against his skin as he kissed his way down to the doctors cock.

Hannibal slid off the doctors boxers and looked up at him as he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock, smirking when he herd the low moan.

The doctor looked down at Hannibal, carding his hands through his hair, watching him, seeing him kiss the tip before taking his length into his mouth.

Fredrick let out a loud moan when he began bobbing his head, Hannibal could feel the gentle tug of the doctors hands in his hair.

Hannibal used his tongue, sliding it over the base when he worked his way down, loving the feeling of his his nose poking against the soft hair that lay between his hips.

Lewd sounds of slurping filled the room, Fredrick loved every minute of it, his moans filled Hannibals ears.

Fredrick whined a bit,  
"I'm so close I don't want to choke you" he warned, Hannibal pulled away and stroked him quickly, running the tongue over his slit slowly.

Hannibal looked up at him and seen the doctor arch, his legs shivering as he came with a gasp, the blonde was splattered with cum, his hand and face painted.

The Doctor panted softly and looked at his lover, blushing as he seen the blonde licking his hand clean,  
"delicious as always Fredrick" he smirked wolfishly.

Hannibal sat up on the bed and rubbed the doctors hips, Fredrick grabbed a tissue from the bedside and lifted himself up a bit, dabbling the cum off of his face.

Fredrick was always gentle, he finished and threw the tissue into the garbage before reaching into his nightstand to grab a condom and lube.

The blonde sat between his legs and touched his thighs gently,  
"do you need a few minutes?" he asked, Fredrick put the items on the bed and nodded.

Hannibal got out the massage oil from the nightstand and gently worked the oil into his thighs, he knew Fredrick like the back of his hand.

Fredrick laid back and enjoyed his his hands on his skin,  
"you treat me so well, but why don't you lay down for tonight, it's been a while" he said softly.

Hannibal smiled a bit and kissed him softly before laying down, Fredrick got up and straddled his waist Gently, grabbing the bottle of massage oil.

The doctor gently started massaging his lovers chest, smiling a bit when he herd Hannibal moan,  
"you never let me pamper you" he kissed his jaw gently.

Hannibal laid back and enjoyed it,  
"because I like seeing you melt under my touch" he said with a chuckle, Fredrick kissed him,  
"well your going to melt under mine tonight."

Fredrick rolled on the condom with his other hand, stroking Hannibals cock a few times when he was done, he lubed up his ass gently, stretching himself.

The blonde held his waist and sat up a bit, kissing Fredrick deeply, his tongue sliding into his mouth easy, the doctor moaned softly into his mouth.

Fredrick pulled away and held the headboard, he slowly slid down on his cock till he bottomed out,  
"I missed that feeling" he said with a soft moan,  
"I would be more worried if you didn't" Hannibal chuckled.

Hannibal seen the crooked smile from the doctor and they shared a chaste kiss before Fredrick moved his hips gently.

The brunette moaned softly into the kiss, Hannibal held him by the waist, bucking his hips under Fredrick, the doctors hands held the headboard.

Hannibal loved the way Fredrick moaned, seeing his muscles go tight with every thrust, watching him scream out when he struck that spot only he could find.

Fredrick arched his back and moved himself quick, his hips snapping forward, his moans filled the room along with the sound of skin hitting skin. 

The doctor came first with Hannibal stroking him, his climax splattered along the blondes waist, he panted softly and sat for a moment, getting off the blonde. 

Fredrick slid off the condom and threw it out before stroking Hannibal quick, finishing him off with his mouth, sucking and licking till the blonde climaxed in his mouth. 

Hannibal panted and watched Fredrick swallow before getting up and laying beside him, exhausted,   
"I have no idea how you last so long" he panted softly. 

The blonde kissed his head softly,   
"practice" he said simply, Fredrick rolled his eyes,   
"your terrible" he laughed. 

Both lovers showered before embracing and falling asleep, wrapped around one another, tangled together.


End file.
